Justine Ezarik
'''Justine Ezarik '''is a guest and participant of Joey Graceffa's new show, '''Escape the Night. '''She is the Gambler. Episode 1 - An Invitation Justine is first seen arriving with the other guests, enjoying the party. She was with the other guests at dinner when Shane Dawson was poisoned. Trying to save his life, she and the others tried to solve puzzles to find the antidote for Shane, but failed, ultimately leading to his death. Justine was shocked at his death, and started blaming guests for his death. Justine was horrified at seeing the severed human head and helped solve the puzzle with her team. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Justine is seen in this episode with the other guests. She, with the guests, learn that there was a machine in the basement, where two hosts would be trapped in glass cases, and their partner would have to try to save them by malfunctioning the machine. The only catch was: The other person would suffocate and perish in poisonous gas as it filled their case. After deciding who she would want to go in the basement, Justine went up and put Andrea's name in. The two people going in the machine was Andrea and Lele, and ironically, Andrea chooses Justine as her partner. Justine, Andrea, Lele, and Eva is lead into the basement, and after Andrea and Lele are put in a case, Justine and Eva start solving a series of puzzles, but Justine was too slow and Eva and Lele won the race. Justine then watched in horror as Andrea's case started filling up in poisonous gas, and even though Justine chose to put Andrea in the basement, she was disheartened to hear that Andrea did not survive. Going back to the living room, the group started accusing Justine of killing Andrea on purpose by not solving the puzzles fast on purpose. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Justine is first seen in the episode accusing the group of working with the evil. After finding three articles of clothing, they preform a seance and find out that they need to find a coffin and a key. After finding and unlocking the coffin, they find that someone needs to be buried alive in the coffin. Justine starts crying as everyone's accusing her, and she was afraid her name would be put and chosen. She pairs up with Joey and decides to put Timothy's name in. As the name is chosen, Justine looks up in hope, only to be horrified that the name chosen was hers. Justine breaks down in tears, questioning everyone why they did this to her, before trying to run away. However, after a few feet of running, the groundskeeper catches Justine, and stuffs her in the coffin. Then, Timothy and Lele help take Justine towards the coffin. Joey tries to defend Justine, stopping then from putting Justine in the coffin. However, other members hold Joey back, and Justine in put in the coffin. Justine calls out for Joey to help her, and then the members close the coffin. Justine starts crying and screaming hysterically as she is dying from asphyxiation and as they shovel the coffin in the ground. After a few seconds, Justine stops screaming, either because she passed away or couldn't scream any longer. Eventually though, she will die, as she will die from suffocating, dehydration, or hunger. Trivia * Justine is the third to die. * Everyone most likely put Justine's name in because they thought Justine killed Andrea on purpose. Category:Deceased characters